


A Hero In Time

by ShinyHunter136



Category: Fireman Sam (Cartoon), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136
Summary: Old Team Plasma has taken over and they won't let anyone train Pokemon.





	1. Prologue

Back on Friday March the 6th 2026 Team Plasma took over and they released everyone's Pokemon.  
N Harmonia defeated the twins Hilda and Hilbert.  
Both trainers fled the Region together and they went into hiding.  
Everyone in Team Plasma was really happy that their King had won and that the twins had lost.   
Team Plasma took over the Regions of Kanto,Johto,Hoenn,Sinnoh,Kalos,Alola and Orange Islands.  
The Regions of Amaro,Aroma,Leneka,Rikoto,Tandor,Tohoak, and Torren have banned Team Plasma.  
So did the Regions of Aevium,Konoha,Reborn and Urobos.   
If anyone had a Pokemon they would be taken to Ghetsis and they would be taken to jail forever.  
An Ultra Shiny female Celebi from the Ilex Forest in Johto saw everyone without Pokemon and she decided to find four heroes.  
Celebi searched around and she found the four heroes.  
Laura Healey and Megan Kendell in Pallet Town.  
Crystal Miller and Lannah Cox in Accumula Town.  
It's 2:04 pm on Tuesday June the 5th 2046.  
Six minutes later Celebi stopped talking to herself and she smiled.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. One. Back to the beginning.

It's 6:00 am on Wednesday June the 6th 2046.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my bedroom and I got dressed in my 1st green Alolan Melemele Island outfit.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
Bianca,Cheren,Crystal,Hilda,Hilbert,Hugh,Lannah Cox,Nathan,Laura Healey,Rosa and I are fast asleep in the Pokemon Center bedrooms.  
At 6:15 am Celebi appeared in the bedroom with her power and she handed me an Ultra Shiny Riolu Pokemon Egg.  
At 6:20 am Celebi and I stopped chatting with each other.  
At 10:50 am I finished capturing all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon and I got all of the Trainer supplies.  
At 11:10 am all of the Pokemon that I caught are at Professor Sage's laboratory and I've got 6 of them.  
At 2:00 pm Celebi sent us back into time twenty years ago with my 8 Real World pets and we met some new friends.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. Two. We defeat the 6 Gym Leaders and we get the badges.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Saturday March the 7th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 11:45 am.  
We defeated the Leaders and we got the badges.  
Chili,Cilan,Cress,Lenora,Burgh,Elesa,Clay and Skyla.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. Three. We get the 4 Gym Badges and I lose Lani the Ultra Shiny Liepard.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We got the last Gym Badges and I lost Lani the Ultra Shiny Liepard.  
I ran off from the group to mourn and I bumped into the King of Team Plasma N Harmonia.  
I cremated the body of my Pokemon and I put it in the last pouch of my purple backpack.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center bedroom and tomorrow we're going into the Fireman Sam World.  
At 6:35 pm Crystal,Lannah Cox,Laura Healey and I stopped talking to each other.  
At 7:35 pm we watched the news and we saw the wanted poster.  
Megan Kendell is a Pokemon murderer.  
If you see her call the police.  
Ghetsis will get her killed.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. Four. We leave the Pokemon World and we enter the Fireman Sam World.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Sunday March the 8th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 7:20 am.  
We left the Pokemon World and we entered the Fireman Sam world.  
It's 1:20 pm on Tuesday September the 8th 2026.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 1:25 pm.  
Sonic is in the Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep.  
After lunch.  
It's 2:15 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. Five. We meet the firefighters and we meet the villagers.

Two hours and thirty five minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
We met the firefighters and we met the villagers.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep at the fire station and the boys are fast asleep at Sam's house.  
At 7:30 pm Lannah lost to me in a Pokemon Battle and she gave up some $.  
Meanwhile over in the Pokemon World.  
It's 4:30 pm.   
Team Plasma couldn't find me and they aren't very happy.  
N Harmonia and his father Ghetsis are going to release all of my Pokemon.  
Professor Sage heard about it and she left me a voicemail.  
The Chapter Ends.   
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. Six. I get really sick with appendicitis and I get it removed.

The next day.  
It's 8:00 am on Wednesday September the 9th 2026 in Pontypandy.  
Over in our Pokemon world it's 2:00 am on Monday March the 9th 2026.  
I woke up in my bed with a really sharp pain in my lower right side and I felt really hot.  
I felt really dizzy and I felt really nauseous.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep at the fire station and the boys are fast asleep at Fireman Sam's house.  
I don't have the appendix anymore and I don't have the ovarian cysts anymore.  
At 4:30 pm I went into the Pokemon World and I took the Nuzlocke Pokemon from Professor Sage.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. Seven. Sam proposes to me and I accept.

Seven weeks later.  
It's 6:00 am on Sunday November the 1st 2026 in Pontypandy.  
Over in our Pokemon world it's 12:00 am on Friday May the 1st 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep at the fire station and the boys are fast asleep at Fireman Sam's house.  
At 8:30 am Sam proposed to me and I accepted.   
At 9:30 am I defeated Hugh and he gave me some $.  
At 10:30 am Sam and I planned the wedding date.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. Eight. We get married and we start our family.

Six days later.  
It's 6:00 am on Saturday November the 7th 2026 in Pontypandy.  
Over in our Pokemon world it's 12:00 am on Thursday May the 7th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
At 9:30 am Sam and I started our family.  
At 10:30 am Sam and I bought a house for me.  
Two hours later.  
It's 2:30 pm.  
Sam and I got married.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. Nine. We leave the Fireman Sam World and we enter the Pokemon World.

After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 6:50 pm.  
We left the Fireman Sam world and we entered the Pokemon World.  
It's 12:50 pm.  
Professor Sage saw us and she walked over with her assistants.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 1:00 pm.  
Crystal Miller,Lannah Cox and Laura Healey got their Pokemon.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Virbank City Pokemon Center and tomorrow we're going to save the Unova Region.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. Ten. I defeat the Elite 4 and we get ready to stop Team Plasma.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Friday May the 8th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Four hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 11:45 am.  
We defeated the Elite 4 and Nurse Joy healed our Pokemon up.  
Bianca,Cheren,Hugh,Nathan and Rosa lost to the Elite 4.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. Eleven. I defeat the 2 bosses that are trying to release Pokemon and I get $ from them.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
I defeated the Team Plasma King N Harmonia and he gave me some $.  
I defeated the Team Plasma Boss Ghetsis Harmonia and he gave me some $.  
N Harmonia and Ghetsis got arrested by the police.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and tomorrow we're going to have a party for saving the Unova Region.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. Twelve. I defeat the Elite 4 and I decline the Champion title.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Saturday May the 9th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Two hours and thirty minutes later.  
It's 9:30 am.  
I defeated the Elite 4 and I declined the Champion title.   
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	14. Thirteen. I get really sick and find out that we're having a baby.

Four hours later.  
It's 4:30 pm.  
I got really sick and I found out from the Nurse Joy that a baby is on the way.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center and tomorrow I'll find out what my baby's gender is.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	15. Fourteen. I find out that my baby is a girl and I throw a gender reveal party.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Sunday May the 10th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.   
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to see the baby.  
At 8:30 am I found out that the baby is a girl and I named the little one Lani Rose.  
At 10:30 am we had a party and I revealed the baby's gender.  
My mom and stepdad don't know where I'm at.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	16. Fifteen. I give birth to the baby Lani Rose and everyone meets her.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Monday May the 11th 2026.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours and thirty minutes later.  
It's 10:30 am.  
I had the baby and everyone met her.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.   
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're going to watch the baby grow up.  
At 1:30 pm I called my family in the Real World and I showed them my baby.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	17. Sixteen. Sam and I send our 1st daughter out on her Pokemon journey.

Ten years later.  
It's 6:00 am on Sunday May the 11th 2036.  
We woke up and we got dressed.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours later.  
It's 10:00 am.  
Sam and I sent Lani out on her journey.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.   
Sam and I are fast asleep in the master bedroom.  
Melody and her ten siblings miss Lani Rose.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
